This invention is in the field of gear selector mechanisms of particular utility in automobile transmissions but also useful in other environments.
The invention disclosed herein constitutes an improvement of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,840. In my prior patent, a somewhat similar gear selector mechanism is dislcosed but it was found that difficulty was encountered in shifting to a lower ratio gear.